WrestleMania XIV
WrestleMania XIV foi a décima quarta WrestleMania na cronologia do pay-per-view produzido pela World Wrestling Federation, que aconteceu em 29 de Março de 1998 na FleetCenter em Boston, Massachusetts. Este evento pay-per-view foi notável pelo envolvimento do boxeador Mike Tyson, que atuou como um Enforcer do ringue para o combate principal. O main event que, também teve o início do primeiro reinado de Stone Cold como WWF Champion. Sua vitória no evento principal, contra Shawn Michaels (que lutou, apesar de uma lesão grave), é frequentemente citado como o início "oficial" da Attitude Era. Enredo Depois de Legion of Doom perdeu seu Tag Team Championship para os New Age Outlaws, eles foram agredidos pela Outlaws e D-Generation X. No Royal Rumble eles perderam uma partida do campeonato, em grande parte por causa da estrada Dogg algemado Falcão para o exterior do anel. Seguindo essa que sofreu duas derrotas pelas NWA membros Jeff Jarrett e Barry Windham e, finalmente, em 23 de Fevereiro episódio de Raw, perderam novamente para New Age Outlaws, quando, apesar de ter o jogo todo, mas venceu, o animal não-legal não deixar o anel e enquanto o árbitro estava ocupado removê-lo, Falcão foi atingido pelos cintos de título e perdeu a partida. Na sequência do ataque a dois brigavam todo o caminho para a volta e anunciou sua dissolução, não aparecendo novamente até WrestleMania. Após a Montreal Screwjob, Owen Hart foi o único membro da família Hart a permanecer com a empresa, e depois de uma ausência temporária devolvido durante In Your House: D-Generation X para atacar Shawn Michaels. Após isso, ele voltou sua atenção para Hunter Hearst Hemlsley e do Campeonato Europeu que Michaels tinha dado a Helmsley como um presente de Natal. Depois de semanas de dissuadir um campeonato por meio de uma rótula fraturada, Triple H, finalmente concordou com uma partida em 26 de janeiro de Raw is War, apenas para o artista conhecido anteriormente como Goldust (que foi vestir-se de semana para semana, em uma tentativa de atenção ) para aparecer no lugar de Helmsley. Depois Hart venceu a partida, WWF Comissário Slaughter declarou o disfarce tão convincente que ele manteve a decisão e concedeu o cinto para Hart. No Raw, 2 de março, Hart defendeu o título contra Mark Henry, Chyna veio ao ringue e empurrou Hart fora do tensor permitindo que Henry para bloquear em um bearhug, mas antes que ele pudesse apresentar ela deu um lowblow óbvio para Henry, resultando em uma desqualificação a favor de Hart. Na semana seguinte, em uma partida contra Barry Windham, Hart desembarcou sem jeito no tornozelo sofrer um (kayfabe) lesão. Em uma edição especial terça-feira de Raw, 17 de março, na semana seguinte, Hart entrou para a equipe comentário com um caso de suporte na perna; enquanto comentando Triple H veio ao ringue e incitou-o em uma defesa de título de improviso, apesar de seu elenco, durante a partida Chyna apareceu e bateu o tornozelo com um bastão permitindo Helmsley para ganhar o título de volta. Devido ao seu ciúme sobre a atenção que sua esposa e manobrista, Sable, foi ganhando da multidão, Marc Mero enviado tentou encobrir sua roupa provocante e, eventualmente, mandou-a para a parte de trás, substituindo-a com O artista conhecido anteriormente como Goldust que na tempo foi vestir-se de semana para semana em sua própria oferta de auto-atenção. Embora os dois trabalharam bem juntos, valet de Goldust Luna Vachon cresceu vocalmente desdenhoso de Sable, que também estava sendo ridicularizado por Mero e Goldust, causando Sable para, eventualmente, lutar para trás. Enquanto as duas mulheres brigavam, seus sócios tentaram separá-los, mas quando Goldust agarrou Sable para contê-la, Mero atacou. Os dois homens tiveram uma partida no Raw, onde as duas mulheres foram algemados às ringposts, a fim de impedir a sua brigas, mas como o árbitro foi derrubado, Goldust roubou a chave e desencadeou Vachon que atacou Sable com maquiagem, pintar o rosto. Goldust, então, desafiou Mero e Sable para uma partida mista tag na WrestleMania. Depois de bater sucessivamente membros da Nação do Domination até que Mark Henry se voltou contra ele, Ken Shamrock bater o Intercontinental Champion Rocky Maivia apesar de ter sido atingido por um objeto estranho; The Rock convenceu o árbitro que era na verdade ele que sofreu um ataque ilegal eo árbitro reverteu sua decisão. No mês seguinte, no No Way Out of Texas: In Your House, Shamrock capitalizou os combates em-da Nação, devido a disputas de liderança entre Faarooq e The Rock, fixando o campeão em um de dez homens tag team match. No final da inaugural Hell in a Cell partida em Badd de sangue, assim como The Undertaker parecia ter vencido a partida contra Shawn Michaels, as luzes se apagaram e um homem mascarado veio ao ringue e fez um piledriver lápide para o Undertaker chocado . O homem mascarado foi revelado para ser Kane, (kayfabe) meio-irmão e do empresário, apesar da animosidade ea presença de Paul Bearer, Undertaker jurou nunca para lutar contra o seu irmão mais novo. Antes de Undertaker jogo caixão com Michaels, D-Generation X alegou Kane tinha se juntou a eles, mas na verdade, ele veio ao ringue para ajudar Undertaker. A aliança foi de curta duração, no entanto, como durante o evento Royal Rumble Kane veio ao ringue e trancou Undertaker em seu caixão antes de defini-lo em chamas, presumindo seu irmão morto. Na edição de 02 março de Raw is War, adversário de Kane, Steve Austin, foi levado a cabo por DX e sem nada para fazer, portador ordenou o marcador de tempo para entregar uma saudação de dez sino para a passagem do Undertaker, antes de dizer Kane a lápide dele . Depois que ele fez, mais sinos foram ouvidos a tocar, desta vez sinalização de Undertaker música tema. O toque continuou por muito mais tempo do que o normal, com Portador de negar a possibilidade de ele ser o Deadman. Eventualmente um sarcófago apareceu no topo da rampa e depois de um raio atingiu-lo, The Undertaker se sentou antes de revelar que ele tinha sido através do inferno e conversou com seus pais para dizer-lhes que ele teria que voltar atrás em sua promessa. A semana antes WrestleMania, Kane veio ao ringue e começou a exibir poderes sobrenaturais semelhantes como seu irmão, acertando em cheio no TitanTron com relâmpagos, bem como a tabela de anunciar, antes de golpear um trabalhador tripulação com relâmpagos, colocando-o no fogo; Undertaker foi mostrado no mesmo episódio falando com lápides de seus pais, revelando que pode ter que tomar a condenação de sua alma para reunir a família problemática. Em janeiro, Steve Austin ganhou o Royal Rumble, enquanto Shawn Michaels manteve o seu WWF Championship, tanto sob os auspícios de Mike Tyson de caixa do diretor. Na semana seguinte no Raw is War, Vince McMahon revelou que Tyson seria o árbitro convidado especial para o evento principal da WrestleMania até Austin apareceu e mostrou o dedo para Tyson, oferecendo-lhe uma luta e proclamar o ringue de luta para ser seu, não Tyson. Na conferência de imprensa que se seguiu, McMahon anunciou que, devido à situação explosiva papel de Tyson estava sendo alterado para o de anel aplicador. Em 2 de fevereiro, em uma partida marcada contra a estrada Dogg, D-Generation X invadiram o jogo e amarrado Austin nas cordas, gritando abuso em seu rosto e esfregando o cinturão de campeão na cara dele, provocando-o com ela até que Cactus Jack e Chainsaw Charlie veio em seu auxílio. Na semana seguinte Austin roubou o cinto de Michaels, na esperança de iscagem ele em combinar um singles, mas a parceria da D-Generation X e New Age Outlaws continuou. Isso levou a um combate tag "não-sancionada" oito homens no No Way Out of Texas: In Your House, que Michaels recusou-se a participar e que Austin ganhou fixando estrada Dogg. Com WrestleMania aproximando, em 2 de março Tyson apareceu mais uma vez para ser entrevistado apenas para Michaels para interromper e desafiar Tyson para lutar. Depois de ambas as comitivas deixou o anel, os dois agarrou um para o outro até que Michaels rasgou a camisa de Tyson revelando uma camiseta DX mostrando degenerada aliança do aplicador; no final da tarde Austin saiu a ter lugar em uma partida contra Kane viu Triple H na rampa e caminhou até ele, apenas para virar em Sweet Chin Music, que ele bateu para fora, algo que ocorreu novamente na semana seguinte. Também essa semana, a terça-feira de transmissão de um St Patrick do Raw em 17 de março de Austin chamou Vince McMahon e atacou-o para descrever Tyson como "o homem mais malvado do planeta", mas McMahon não seria incitado em uma briga, em vez disso ele forçou Austin para lutar Rocky Maivia o seguinte episódio apenas, antes de WrestleMania. Resultados Battle royal Equipe Links externos *Site oficial *Wrestlemania 14 na CAGEMATCH.net *Wrestlemania no Online World Of Wrestling Lançamento em DVD *Wrestlemania 14 em DVD Categoria:WrestleMania Categoria:PPV's realizados em 1998